Cold Outside
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: Kaito just smiled and went to sleep too. Outside, it was cold and the snow continued to fall.


Hey, everyone! This is my first Vocaloid fanficion. Hope you like it! Also, I wrote this while listening to the cover of "Sweater Weather" done by Slaves. If you get a chance listen to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>"Good night, everyone!" Miku Hatsune yelled as she waved goodbye to a group of people leaving. "Thank you for coming! Be safe!" She then closed the door. "The snow is really coming down now."<p>

Kaito watched as she stepped back in and started picking up some trash. Kaito had held a party to celebrate Miku's upcoming world tour. It was set to start in a week and he wanted to celebrate. Well, he actually wanted to see her before she left. He couldn't believe she was going away for a year. He felt upset, but he wouldn't tell her that.

"You know you can leave if you want. I can finished cleaning by myself." He replied as he picked up some dishes off the table. He walked into the kitchen and placed them in the sink.

"No, it's fine. It's the least I can do." Miku said as she walked in to the kitchen and threw the trash away. She then went and got the broom from the closet and went to sweep the living room.

Kaito watched as her hips swayed as she swept. She was so beautiful tonight. Her long hair was tied into a ponytail. Her green blouse hugged her petite frame and outlined her subtle curves. Her short black shirt made her stocking covered legs look even longer.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked giggling. Kaito snapped back to reality.

"Not much of a view." He retorted. He fiddled with the sleeves of his sweater and felt embarrassment flood over him. She had caught him staring at her.

"Hahaha. Very funny." Miku replied sarcastically. "Just get back to cleaning."

He went back to cleaning, but still made sure to sneak a few peaks of her while he did. Lately, he had been nervous around Miku. Usually, when he saw her, he smiled and flirted with her just for fun. However, after he saw her two weeks ago with another guy, he felt jealous. He felt like something been taken away. Then he realized that he had liked Miku, probably for a long time. The flirting with her and picking on her had been a way to cover how he felt.

"When did I become a lovesick schoolboy?" He wondered.

"What was that?" Miku said as she came into the kitchen and emptied the dustpan.

He jumped a little. "Nothing." Miku walked over to him and felt his head.

"You don't seem like yourself." She said. "Are you okay?"

He grabbed her hand. "Is this just an excuse to touch me?" He asked as he moved it away. He still felt her touch on this forehead.

"No!" She said as she pushed him away and went to the sink. She started washing the dishes. Kaito watched her and he couldn't help but imagine if they had a life together. They'd own a house, have one or two kids, and Miku would be the best mother and wife.

"Hey, I'm done." Miku's voice broke through his thoughts. She was standing in front of him waving a hand in his face.

"Alright. Thanks." He said as he led her to the door. He opened it for her and a gust of snow flew in.

"It's really cold out." Kaito said as he watched the snow. "The roads are probably really dangerous." He started fidgeting with his sleeves again. "You can stay here for a night, if you want." He wanted her to say yes. He wanted her to stay here for a little bit longer.

Miku's face grew red. "Umm…sure. That's fine." She replied. Kaito could tell she was embarrassed but then so was he.

"Alright." Kaito said as he closed the door and went to fix the guest room. He was making up the bed when Miku walked in.

"Thanks, Kaito. For everything." Miku replied. She went and sat down on the bed. "Good night."

"Yeah, good night." Kaito said as he went out and closed the door. He then went to his room to go to sleep.

At about 1:00 AM, Kaito woke up freezing. He jumped up and ran to check the heat. It was 50 degrees in the house. "Damn it." Kaito said as he ran back to his room. He pulled out a sweater and a scarf and some gloves and got dressed. As he was tying his scarf, Miku walked in.

Her hair was down and her tie was loose around her neck. She was hugging herself trying to keep warm. Kaito ran over and sat her on the bed. "I'm freezing." She said.

Kaito went and grabbed a sweater for her and another scarf and gloves. He walked over and sat down on the bed. "Raise your arms." He said.

"I can do it myself." She protested.

"I know, but let me help." He said. She nodded and raised her arms. Kaito pulled the sweater over her. Next he grabbed the gloves and slid them on her hands. Finally, he grabbed the scarf and wrapped it around her neck. He pulled her hair out from the scarf and placed it around her.

"Thanks." She replied. "Maybe I can sleep better now." She got up to go, but Kaito grabbed her arm.

"We might be warmer if we stayed together." He said. "I'll get the heat fixed tomorrow."

"Alright. We will be warmer." Miku replied as she crawled into the bed.

Kaito laid down beside her on top of the covers. Miku scooted closer to him. He turned to face her and could smell the scent of leeks. She loved leeks.

They stared at each other for a moment. "I'm not ready to leave." Miku said.

"You can stay until tomorrow morning." Kaito replied thinking that she was talking about staying here.

"No, I'm not ready to leave for my tour. To leave the country. To leave my friends. To leave…you." She said.

Kaito froze when heard that. Was it a confession? "I don't want you to leave either." He said.

They stared at each other. Kaito moved closer to her until they were maybe an inch apart. He looked at her soft lips and moved closer to them and she moved closer to him.

"Get some sleep, Kaito." Miku whispered and then she turned on her other side and went to sleep.

Kaito just smiled and went to sleep too. Outside the snow continued to fall.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
